


So you are the one running away

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [71]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I wanted to try my hand on a Veronica/Josie pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Veronica finds Josie at the bus stop ready to leave town ... she questions the red headed teen on why she was running away. Josie refuses to go into the matter.





	So you are the one running away

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #14 [Location] Riverdale Bus Stop
> 
> ~ Author is: Kistmet R.T. Realtin (at Fan Fiction Net)

"Funny that it's you whom is running away." Veronica leaned against the wall at the Riverdale Bus Stop. She looked the red head up and down. "Do I scare you so much Josie?"

"You don't scare me." Josie swallowed. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm not running away." Her eyes slanted.

"What do you call it when you suddenly decide to leave town without letting anyone know?" Veronica pointed out.

"My parents said that I can go visit my Aunt and Uncle." Josie head jerked up.

Veronica's lips lifted. "Interesting that you suddenly have this sudden urge to visit them right after I told you that I'm interested in you." She shrugged. "At least I got my answer."

Josie breathed in deeply. "You aren't interested in me Veronica." Before she say anymore the bus pulled up. "Look I'll be gone for a week. When I get back we'll talk this through." She picked up her suitcase. "Don't contact me." She eyed the brunnette before stepping on the bus. She faced forward.

Veronica's eyes narrowed as she silently watched the bus pull away.


End file.
